Beamforming is a technique used in mobile communications, including telecommunications, to enhance communication and performance. Beamforming involves combining elements so that signals at some angles experience constructive interference while others experience destructive interference. Beamforming can be used at transmitting and/or receiving ends in order to achieve spatial selectivity. The improvement compared with omni-directional transmitting and receiving is referred to as a transmit/receive beamforming gain or loss.
Various beamforming techniques can be used, such as analog, digital, or hybrid (combination of analog and digital). The specific technique used can vary according to complexity, power consumption, beamforming coverage and beamforming gain.